


Through my eyes.

by AutobotClone55



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Original Character(s), POV First Person, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21571909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutobotClone55/pseuds/AutobotClone55
Summary: My first day as a member of the 501st... it was nothing at all like the simulations on Kamino. Of course, that's pretty much the way it was for all of us, wasn't it? All that breeding, all those years of training... it doesn't really prepare you for all the screaming or the blood, does it? Frankly, I'm still amazed we ever made it through the first hour, never mind the first day.
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano/Rafa Martez, Padmé Amidala/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

My name is CC-5598. I am a clone commander for the Republic GAR. I serve under General Anakin Skywalker and I co-command with CT-7576 also known as "Rex" and commander Ahsoka Tano. I had been born after the battle of Kamino, because of that attack I had been born with some defects. Nothing major but I don't look like my brothers, I don't have the same face and for some odd reason, my growth acceleration had stopped when I was really 10 years old. That was 4 months ago, now I'm being shipped out to corousant and waiting to meet my new commanders. 

1 hour later  
"Rookie wake up," a voice says. my eyes start to open slowly. I take off my helmet and rub my eyes. I stand up and walk towards the stairs exit and I put my helmet on. I reach the doorway and look out to the sky and my surroundings. This is the first time I had seen anything other then Kamino's rain and cloudy skies. Then I get bumped by a random clone that knocks me back into reality. I start to walk to the Jedi temple and boy is it big. I had been told that there was an emergency and that general skywalker and his army battalion would be here. I enter the temple and look around the palace looking place. I look to see the desk person which was actually a desk robot and I approach the robot.

"excuse me, ma'am, I'm looking for general skywalker," I say. She begins typing on her keyboard and searches for where he could be. 

"He is in the briefing room," the lady says. I give my thanks and head off to look for the briefing room. I make way for my search and I roll past the halls while carrying my bags. It takes me a couple of minutes but I eventually find the briefing room. I take a huge breather and I knock on the door.

"Come in," Someone says. I open the door and I approach General skywalker.

"CC-5598 reporting for duty Sir," I say. Everyone looks a bit confused especially Rex. 

"Nice to meet you Trooper but I already have a Captain" general skywalker says while pointing at rex.

"Believe me Sir I know but they said since you have such a big battalion that you would need 2 captains," I say. Everyone is still a bit confused but eventually go along with it.

"Alright well welcome to the 501st" General skywalker says while holding out his hand to shake. I shake it and make my way to the ship but before I can I listen in on what the briefing is talking about. they had talked about breaking in a high maximum security prison. I stay outside and wait for the group.

"General a word," I say 

"Sure captain" General skywalker replies.

"I heard that your breaking into a highly secure maximum prison," I say. He nods.

"Well I know a squad that I had head stories of on Kamino that could get the job done," I say.

"What are they called" General skywalker replies.

"their name is Delta Squad" I finish off

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours later  
I open my eyes as I awaken from my sleep. I had noticed that I had been sleeping a lot more recently but I quickly shake it off. As a clone, we were trained vigorously and that our only purpose in life was to fight but for me, I always had wanted more. I don't mind fighting because I know if we don't then the sepes will win and if they win then all of this beautiful nature and life would be destroyed but for me, after the war, if I survive which is a very small chance then I want would want something more, what that means is what I'm trying to figure out. I get off of my bunk and look at the clock. It shows 9pm. This is around the time that the team would be getting back from the citidal mission. I walk out of our quarters and walk to the landing bay. I wait there patiently for the gunship and eventually see the gunship arrives. When the gunship arrives the arc trooper walks angrily past me and heads for the barracks. I look to see if everyone made it back and I find both generals and the commander Tano. Both Captain Rex and Commander Cody and Delta squad made it back. I then realize why the Arc trooper was angry. He had lost his brother on this mission, I don't blame him for being angry since I would as well. I approach Captain Rex 

"Captain was the mission a success," I ask.

"It was but at a cost" Rex replies while acknowledging the loss of the Arc trooper. I nod 

"Sir I hope I didn't disrespect you at the briefing," I ask.

"Kid I was just surprised, but I do understand why we're gonna need all the help we can get to win this war," Rex replies. I nod and I walk off. I leave the landing bay and walk to the barracks to offer my condolences.

1 hour later.

"Listen up boys, 2 days from now we will be going to felcucia with general Plo Koon, there is a lot of separatist movement there and we're gonna flush them out", Rex finishes.

2 days from now I go on my first ever mission


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone I just want to let everyone know that updates might not be as frequent as before👍

I nod and I blink my eyes and notice that the generals are scouting the area. I hear General Plo Koon of the 104th battalion say "Droid reinforcements have just arrived". "If we break into three groups to divide their defenses I'll take the left flank, Skywalker attack the front flank, Ahsoka, you scale the background" General Plo Continues "We'll meet in the middle" General Plo finishes. "Okay, Scouts find me away down there quiet like," General skywalker says. I watch General skywalker and commander tano talk with each other until I hear my name. "Captain, could you please accompany Ahsoka and try to keep her out of trouble" General skywalker says "Yes Sir" I reply with a salute and I walk off to join her. ============================================================================================================= Some and the 104th guys like boost, comet, and sinker had accompanied us on scaling the back wall. We had been going down the hill when I had heard something in the bushes move. I didn't suspect anything of it but apparently commander tano did since she had told us to halt. Corporal Comet had put his hand up telling us to stop "Hold up, I sense something out there" Commander tano says. "A droid," Corporal Comet asks. I look around but I see nothing but it doesn't leave my mind because if a Jedi sensed something then that means there is definitely something out there. Whether it's good or bad is the question. "I don't think so, Probably just an animal" Commander tano starts. She looks around once more "Come on, we've got to get to that wall" Commander Tano finishes and that's the signal to keep moving. "Stay alert men, move," Corporal Boost says. "Skywalker, Ahsoka, are you in position?" I hear General Plo say through Ahsoka's comm Ready and waiting for master Plo" I hear general skywalker says through Commander Tano's comm "We're in position" Commander tano says. Then I hear a loud a cannon go off. I look up to see the 2 giant bolts aiming at the separatist’s outpost. The artillery had gone off. Then Commander tano signals us to fire. Comet and Sinker take out the 2 droids at the top of the outpost. The squad approaches the wall and they fly up. 

But Commander Tano looks around. I grapple up 

“Commander were waiting on you” I shout down.

“Go I’ll be right their” Ahsoka yells. I nod but I wait. I see something in the bushes. I try to warn her but she gets zapped.

I fire my blaster at the enemy. But he’s fast and mobile. He gets on all fours and runs towards the Commander.

I fire in front of him to get him to stop. He does and he shoots his blaster at me. It almost hits. But I dodge just in time. 

It’s time to end this. So I fire my blaster at the attacker and throw a grenade at the same time. I grapple down to grab the commander just in time leaving just the attacker. I grapple back in time. The trandnshoan tries to get back but he doesn’t in time leaving only a pile guts everywhere.

“Captain where are you” I hear General skywalker say.

“Still at the top of the wall sir”.

“Alright were coming to you”

“Also do you know where my padawan is” 

“With me sir she’s unconscious”. The general rushes over to us.

“What happened Captain,” The general says.

“A transdshoan tried to grab the commander but I killed him before he could” I reply.

“Alright, where’s his body,” The general says.

“A bit of everywhere sir”. The general looks confused.

“I threw a grenade at him, sir, let’s just say he went boom,” I say as I make the explosion gesture.

“Alright, I’ll have Kix get her on board the resolute and look at her”. The general turns to walk away but he stops and turns and says.

“You did good today Captain,” The general says. I nod at him. 

“Sir permission to find his ship” I ask.

“What for Captain,” The general says.

“Sir if he was going for the Commander than he’s definitely hunted other Jedi”.

“Alright but make it quick Captain”.

“Thank you, sir”. I run off to find the ship. I look left and right. I ventured deep in the forest of Felucia. It’s very deep and very treachours. I eventually find the ship.

“Sir I found the ship”. 

“Alright Investigate the ship and I’m sending Jessie to you”. I walk towards the ship. I press the button to let me in. The ship opens and I see cages everywhere. I hear a voice so I take my pistol out and aim at the voice”. I walk slowly in the ship. I see another trandshoan in the co-pilot. I aim and shoot the trandoshan. He falls dead. Then I hear other voices but they aren’t trandoshan. 

“Help anyone there”. The voices shout.

I walk towards the voices slowly. I see more cages but with people in them. They’re young and tired. They look starved.

“Hey what’s you're guys’ name,” I say. I see multiple younglings in cages. I unlock their cages.  
It looks like they had been through a lot. 

“I’m Kaiffa,” The female human says. She looks hungry very hungry. They all do. So I pull out my snacks. 

“I have three, so you guys are gonna need to share,” I say. I give the bars to them. They eat them as fast as possible.

“Were padawans that were kidnapped”. I immediately recognized them now.

“You're the missing padawans,” I say surprised. They nod.

“General you're gonna want to see this,” I say into my comm. I press autopilot and the ship flies to the gunships. 

I press the button so the ramp comes down. 

“Alright, guys I want you to meet my general,” I say. They nod.

General skywalker waits at the bottom of the ramp.

“Sir these are the missing padawans,” I say. He looks at them and immediately recognizes them as well. He too had heard of them as well.

“Don’t worry young ones you are safe now?” General says. And for the first time, I saw someone cry or multiple people cry. They had burst out tears probably because they are finally free.

I walk up to my co-captain. 

“I thought Jedi weren’t supposed to have emotions,” I say to him,

“That’s what they want us to think”.

“But in reality, they can’t hold all of that in as much as they try” Rex reply.

Than a padawan runs up to me still crying. He holds his arms out and he hugs me.

“Raaaaahhgh Huurh” The Wookiee says as he cries.

“He says thank you,” General skywalker says. 

“Don’t worry about it?” I say. He only cries harder. 

Then a clone sprints at General Skywalker.

“Sir there's been an assassination attempt on the senator”. 

“The chancellor requests that we come quickly, sir”. The general nods.

“Alright, Rex load the men up”. 

I guess we’re going back to coursant


	3. Part 1

“Set up a perimeter” I yell out to the men. They move around and get everything set up.

“Captain, Rex you're with me,” The general says to us.

“Yes Sir,” We both say. We walk up in silence. Civilians everywhere being questioned by the coruscant guard.

We reach the senator’s room.

“Jessie you and Hardcase guard the entrance,” I say.

“Yes sir,” They both say. I enter the room where the general is having a conversation and Rex is looking around for clues.

“Padme what happened” I hear the general say. I guess Padme is her name. She explains what happened and what she saw.

I look over at the bullet hole from the glass. It was angled in a way that she wouldn’t get hit or at least that was my first assumption. I look for cameras to prove my theory. Luckily their’s one right where you need it to be.

I peek my head out the door.

“Jessie can you get the security cams”. He nods his head and runs to get the footage.

The general walks up to us.

“Alright, boys what have we found,” The general asks.

“You can go, first kid,” Rex says.

“Thank you, Sir,” I say.

“Alright well for one I think he missed on purpose”. The general thinks for a moment.

“Do you have any evidence?”. I bring him over to show him the hole. It’s angled so that only the cup gets hit.

“There aren’t any other holes either so I doubt he wanted to end this here”.

“He probably wanted to get up close and personal with his kill”.

“Can you not talk about my assassination when I’m right next to you guys” Padme yells out to us.

“Sorry Padme”. We move out of the room. 

“Sir I don’t think they're done, whoever this isn't done” I finish.

“So you're saying they could come back?” The general said.

“I think so Sir”. 

“Well it’s a thing we got you now Captain” The general says to me. I make a confused face under my helmet.

“I can’t just have the whole 501st stay here” The general starts. 

“Especially because of that trandoshan ship”.

“Maybe they can lead us to the brains of that operation”.

“So since you have impressed us in the past couple of days”.

“I’m leaving you here for a bit at least until it dies down”.

“Padme is a very good friend of mine so I need you to keep her safe” The general says. 

“Um, Sir Yes Sir” I say. I salute and he walks to the senator.

“You should probably stand outside, She might get a little loud” The general says. I open the door. 

I stand outside the door and I hear The general and the senator talk.

“I don’t need a babysitter, Anakin” The senator says.

“He’s not a babysitter” The general replies.

“If he’s not a babysitter then what do you call what you're asking”. I immediately expect a response back from the general but I don't hear one.

“Um I-” I hear the general say.

“I don’t need a bodyguard Ani, Plus I have Thorn and Thrie if I ever need them”. 

“But they can’t be everywhere at once Padme”. 

“Plus it will only be for a couple of days until we come back”.

“Just please Padme it won’t be for long”.

“He’ll be outside the door at all times, It’ll be like he’s not even here”. 

“Fine but only for a bit Ani” The Senator says. The general walks out relieved.

“I’m going to guess that you heard all of that” The General asks.

“Yes Sir” I say.

“Alright then be good and don’t do anything you’ll regret” The General says while walking away.

And there I stand doing nothing. I wasn’t born for this. I was born to fight on the frontlines with my brothers. But this is my life at least for now. 

“Captain Can you come in please” I heard the senator say. Was she talking to me. I walked in just in case.

“Were you talking to me ma'am?” I ask. My body stands at attention.

“I was, Since you're going to be my bodyguard for a few days”.

“I figured we get to know each other”.

“Please sit” The senator says as she gestures to the seat. I take a seat across from her. She pours 2 cups of what looks like tea.

“So captain what is your name”. I answer 

“My designation is CC-5598” I replied. The senator takes a sip of her tea.

“I meant your name” The senator says. I give a confused face under my helmet.

“I don’t believe that I understand what you mean Ma’am” I reply. My designation number was the only name I ever had unless she knew something I didn’t.

“A name you gave yourself, Like Rex is Rex, And Master Obi Wan’s commander is Cody”. To be honest I should’ve known.

“I’ll be honest Ma’am I haven’t had the time to think of that yet” I reply.She notices I haven’t taken my helmet off yet. I rather keep it that way.

“Trooper you may take off your helmet” The senator says. Ah man what do I do. 

“Um Ma’am I prefer if I keep it on” I say. Hopefully I didn’t offend her. The senator starts to walk towards me and sits next to me.

“It’s okay, I’ve seen clones without their helmets before” The senator says.

“If you want I can take it off for you” She says.

“I know it might be scary the first time” She says. I only sit there looking straight. Afraid of what her reaction to me might be and if it’ll be like the others. I only nod my head slightly. She notices the nod. I see her hands go for my helmet. My eyes squeeze shut out of nervousness. I feel her slowly take off my helmet. And now I await the impending disappointment.

“Your face is different” I hear her say. 

“Yes Ma’am” I replied. She places her hand on my left cheek. She moves my face to look at her.

“And that’s okay,” She says. She takes her hand off my cheek.

“But I can tell that you're scared,” She says. This is where she reads my mind isn’t it.

“Maybe it’s because you're afraid how others will think of you”.

“You were all born to look alike and be the same but you came out different”. She places her palm on my hand. I guess to show comfort.

“And that’s okay because every clone is unique”.

“You're just more than usual”. I think I won’t mind the stay after all.


	4. Defending the senator

The senator hadn’t taught me much. But there was one thing and that was that you never mess with Padme Amidala.

I followed her throughout the day and stood by her side. We made small talk throughout her duties. She had this long senate meeting that I had to sit for. 

Who knew politicians could go on and on about one thing. Right now we’re in her apartment complex. She had been reviewing some documents and a halo pad. 

Apparently the kaminoans had to try to get our armor upgraded. But the senator wasn’t much of a fan. So I decided to put my 2 sense in

“Ma’am you seem stressed,” I say. She looks up.

“I am fine captain” she replies sternly. I can tell she is tense by the sound of her voice. She is definitely stressed but I decide not to push it.

“Yes Ma’am” I reply. It takes a couple of seconds but then I hear a large sigh.

“I am sorry for the way that came out Captain”.

“You're fine Ma’am”.

“But you were right,” The senator starts. She takes a breath.

“I have been under a lot of stress” The senator finishes.

“The truth is I don’t agree with this war”.

“That’s nothing to be ashamed of, None of us wanted this war but it still came,” I say.

“Everyone is pushing for more troops and better armor,” The senator says. I can tell that this has been on her mind for a long time

“Can I respectfully say something, Ma’am”.

“You may,” The senator says.

“Can you really blame them, Ma’am?” I say.

“I know you're against the war Ma’am, everyone is”

“But this war doesn’t seem to be ending soon”

“So if there is a way that we clones can get an advantage on the battlefield”.

“We’ll take it every time” I finish.

“I will certainly take that inspiring speech into consideration Captain”. Time had slowly moved but eventually, night came.

The senator had finished everything and gotten ready for bed. I was about to walk outside to stand by her door.

“Captain, I appreciate your input on today’s subject” 

“No problem madam” I reply. She’s about to walk away.

“Also you may stay inside, I would feel more comfortable if you did,” she asks. I nod. So I grab a chair and just sit and wait. I hear her door close and the windows close and all I see is darkness.

2 hours had passed. I had brought down my range finder to help me see in the dark. Nothing had been going on. I started to read through some magazines that the senator had. I tried not to move a lot so I wouldn’t worry the senator.

But I hear movement outside the door. It sounds like they are struggling. I take out my pistol and hold it. I move closer to the door. I walk slowly. I stand next to the door. I aim my pistol at the door. 

And the door opens and a bunch of unknown personal roll in. I fire my pistol at the people. I got one of the guys. He falls dead. But the other throws a kick at my hand and my pistol flies out of my hand. I try to take out my other pistol but he throws a kick at my stomach.

“Oof” I threw out. I throw a punch but I miss and he kicks me into the table. I groan in pain. I start to get up slowly.

“All we want is the senator,” the guy says. We start to circle around each other.

“Yeah, that’s not gonna happen,” I say. I rush at the guy and I tackle him. I try to throw a punch but he hits me first. It gives him enough of an advantage to get me off of him and I land in the broken glass.  
“Yep, that definitely hurts,” I say tiredly. I take out my other pistol and aim but he just kicks it out of my hand again.

“You should just stay down, clone”. He starts to walk towards the senator's room. As he gets closer I take out my knife. I aim at his head and with every bit of strength, I have left I throw my knife at his head.

And by some luck, it lodges into his head and he falls. And I just lay there breathing hard. But before I open my comm. 

“Commander Thorn this is CC-5598, I require some assistance,” I say sorely. I’m surprised she slept through all of that. And with that, I close my eyes and I fall unconscious.


	5. Chapter 5

When I wake up I wake up startled. I find myself on a bed with my armor off. I rub my head.

“Where am I?” I say. I feel bandages across my body. I try to get up but my body is sore. 

“Hey take it easy,” a voice says. I look at the sound of the voice and I see it’s the senator and Commander Throne.

“You did good kid,” Throne says.

“Thanks, Commander,” I say.

“Please call me Thorn, you have my respect,” Throne says. He salutes and I salute and he walks off. Which leaves only the senator and me.

“So were those the guys,” I ask.

“They were, they were hired assassins, in fact, they were twins”.

“I did not see that coming,” I say. We just sit there not doing anything. It feels nice but unexpected. I honestly she would’ve left already let alone stay here. She just sits there reading a magazine.

“Um Ma’am, not that I mind your company but don’t you have anything important to do,” I ask. Hopefully, I didn’t sound rude.

“Believe it or not trooper I do not,” The senator says.

“They gave me the day off which is a surprise,” She says.

“Oh well I don’t want you to spend your only day off here with me,” I say. This is her only break. She shouldn’t be here caring for me.

“You took care of me, now I can take care of you” She starts.

“I can leave if you feel uncomfortable,” she says as she starts to get up. She starts to walkout 

“Wait,” I say suddenly. I feel a bit embarrassed.

“Um I’m sorry, It’s just because I don’t really know anything else except for fighting,” I say.

“We were trained to do one thing and one thing only. So it’s kind of hard to do anything else” I finish. The senator gives me a look. 

“Oh so it’s hard to be near me,” She asks teasingly. 

“I U-m no,” I say nervously. To be honest I don’t really know how to handle this situation like what do I say or do. I wasn’t trained to handle this. The senator sits back in her chair. Then the droid C-3PO comes in.

“Mistress Amidala, Master Ani has arrived,” C-3PO says.

“Thank you 3-PO” She replys. She always so polite it amazes me how polite she really is for being a politician. I always heard stories that politicians were always mean and corrupt and just bad people. But with Senator Amidala it’s different. She’s nice and polite and heartwarming. And from what I understand she actually cares about the people. But then General Skywalker walks in 

“Senator Amidala I see my captain has fulfilled his promise,” General Skywalker says jokingly.

“Indeed he has,” Senator Amidala says as she plays along. 

“So Captain, when are you ready to come back,” the General said, referring to my injury.

“I’m ready now Sir,” I say. He gives me a look that says “really”.

“I’ll be ready in a day sir, I just need to ice my body” I finished.

“I’ll leave you two alone,” General Skywalker says and walks out. I stay lying in the bed looking for something to watch on the holonet. The senator sits next to me. I had stopped paying attention to everything and just decided to think for a bit. This is probably the only time I’m gonna have just to relax and not think about the war. Part of me is angsty to get in the war but I know that my brothers would take this over the war any day. While I’m thinking the senator snaps me out.

“Captain,” Senator Amidala says, trying to get my attention. I immediately look at her.

“Yes Ma’am,” I say.

“I have decided to vote yes on the phase ll armor,” She says.

“That’s great news, Ma’am,” I say, I go to hug her but I realize what I’m doing and fall back. My cheeks turn red and I try to hide my face. I fake cough to try to release some of the awkwardness.

“I know me and the boys will greatly appreciate the upgrades,” I say.

“I hope so, I know I’m not a fan of war, but still you guys need all the help you can get,” She says.

“No one is Ma’am, but this is the life for us,” I say, 

“But it shouldn't have to be, You should be able to live the lives that you want to live,” She says. She stares straight into my eyes as she says this almost like she’s trying to prove a point.

“Well, I hope I live that long to make that choice”. The air stands clear. The sound of silence takes over. Clearly she isn’t happy with the decision that was made for us by the kaminoans. But there's not much we can do. All we can do is survive and live a life for us. What that life is yet to be seen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello to everyone. I love these stories. But sometimes I feel like my writing could improve.Because of that If anyone notices I could improve then let me know

“CONTACT 2’o o'clock” I yell out. I fire my pistols at the incoming droids firing at us. Right now a large portion of 501st were sent to the planet argo. Though we were without our Jedi Generals we still manage to hold our own. Though right now we could really use that help.

“THAT'S THE STUFF” I hear one of my brothers yell out. 

“Rex We have to push, we're going to lose a lot more men if we don’t.” I yell. Luckily he hears me. I keep on firing my pistols.

“He’s right sir, It’s now or never”Jesse says. We keep on firing. Before we can Fives comes in with a suggestion.

“Wait, I got a much better idea,” He says. BOOM explosions ring out killing a batch of my men. I hear the screams that yell out when they get hit and it makes me sick to my stomach.  
“Alright 2 of us sneak in while the rest hold them off here” Fives yells. I feel the dirt land on us from an incoming rocket explosion. We all look at Rex for the go no go.

“Alright take your guy and go” Rex yells. He nods at Jesse and the 2 are off. We continue firing.

“Let's hope fives was right, because if not were not gonna be the only ones needing saving” Kix yells out.

The 2 clones had been trying very hard to not get spotted.

“So Jesse right” Fives asks. The 2 had never met. After Echo died fives needed a break from the 501st. It’s not that he didn’t mind working with them but everywhere he went he’d see Echo’s face or helmet. 

“Yeah that's me” Jesse replies. The 2 needed to hurry and they knew that but still a little small talk wouldn’t hurt right.

“So what do you think about the new kid?” Fives asked. He’s generously curious about what other clones thought about the new co-captain.

“He’s definitely not a threat to Rex” Jesse replies. 

“How do you know?”Fives asks. 

“You just get a vibe, He takes the backseat on most orders unless he absolutely feels opposed to something”. As the conversation grows on they grow closer to the droid base.

“Plus he knows the history that Rex has with the 501st”.

“MAN DOWN” I yell out. I’m currently kneeling down next to one of my men. The explosion had killed most of this troopers team. And this guy is severely injured.

“I NEED A MEDIC, KIX!” I yell out. I put my hands over his wound.

“Hey you're gonna be okay, I need you to stay awake” I say to him. He’s using massive amounts of blood and I have no bandages.

“What’s your name?”I ask. I need to keep him talking for Kix.

“I I’m Ja-x-on,” He says. Interesting name.’

“Cool name,” I reply. He chuckles softly.

“M-y br-ot” He coughs. I already knew where this question was going. And I really don’t want to break it to him. He looks at me and all I can do shake my head. And immediately he knew. I knew there was battle going on. But I didn’t want to leave. He raises his arm for me to grab. He knew what was going to happen and so did I. I took his hand.

“You're not alone” I say. He nods and eventually the remaining life that he had was gone. His hand falls out of mine. 

“I’m sorry” I whisper. Today my first ever trooper died in my arms and to be honest I don’t think I will or can ever forget. But this is a part of war and if I stop grieving then I’m going to join my fallen brothers. I quickly take out my pistols once again and begin to fire my pistols at the incoming droids.

“Alright Rex were near the base” Fives says into his comm. Fives and Jesse sneak up on the base. 

“Alright now get it done, we're getting hammered out here” Rex yells back. Fives and Jesse enter the base and take it slow and steady. They know they probably only have one chance. They get caught and they’re dead. Luickly the base is small and it appears all the droids are outside except for the ones guarding the tactical droid. Fives takes out multiple droid poppers and throws them into the room. It shocks all of the droids dead. Jesse fires his blaster at the tactical droid and he goes down. They advance into the room and they look for something to thin out the droids. Then they find cannons that had been destroying their brothers on the outside.

“Jesse get on the other cannon” Fives says. They both man the guns and immediately start to take out the droids. They immediately make a dent in the droids' forces. The 501st realize this and they start to push up. But the droids notice this as well. They start coming back inside.

“You're not authorized to be in here” A droid says. Fives and Jesse get off the canons and start firing at the doorway.

“Let's just hope we took a load off for the boys” Jesse yells. 

“They’re pushing back” I yell. The droids had been falling back and I already knew where they were heading. Fives and Jesse had been able to take out a large portion of their army. The droids were retreating.

“Rex it’s now or never” I say. Rex knew this already so he ordered everyone to push the base. I Got out of cover and immediately started firing my pistols. I take out 2 droids and eventually take out more and more. We just kept on pushing and pushing until we finally reached the base. I quickly throw a droid popper in there and advance. I check left and right until I find Fives and Jesse struggling with Commando Droids. I fire my blasters at the 2 droids but they don’t go down.  
“You guys got upgrades didn’t you?” I say. I fire my blasters again but I miss one and get one. The other punches me in the gut and it launches me in the air for a bit. The droid punches me in the ground. Luckily my distraction gives Fives enough time to fire his pistol at the damn droid.

“Yeah that's new” Fives says as he gasps. I see Jesse get up. He gives me his hand and I take it.

“You did good, kid”. I nod

“But not good enough, we still lost a lot of good men” I say.

“We can’t change the past, But we can control the present,” Fives says. After that we all walk out the base. Rex and I decide that the best choice we have is to destroy it and that's exactly what we do. Now we mourn our fallen and treat our injured. A lot has happened in the past months. For one we finally got our Phase ii armor that the senator was talking about. In fact that's what we're wearing right now. We all had decided to paint our armors. 

I decided to paint my arms all blue from shoulders down with my knees down being the same. I had decided to put a giant republic logo in blue on my chest down to Stomach. And for my helmet I had decided to honor a fallen clone sergeant by the name of Denal by painting fangs like his from my visor down to the bottom. I also liked the idea of the back of my helmet being all blue so that's what I did. The guys all agreed that I fit in more with the armor designs. My armor’s a lot dirtier than it was before. I had faced some battles but nothing compared to this until now. We had lost a lot of troops today and we're gonna continue to lose more if this war continues in the way it seems. Kix the lead medic was approaching me.

“Sir today we lost a lot of men, more than usual”. 

“I figured as much, we're gonna have to go grab some troops and promote them to Torrent” I say.

“Yeah, but I got a question Sir”. This intrigued me because everyone usually went to Rex with these sorts of things.

“You're close with the senator right?”. I didn’t know how to respond to that, sure I saved her life and all and maybe we hung out sometimes on coursant but I don’t know about all of that.

“Say I am, what’s it to you?”I say.

“Well there are some rumors that we might be headed to Umbara”.

“I haven’t heard of anything like that Kix” I say. 

“Well I was wondering since you know the senator if you do some investigating” Kix asks.  
“Fighting droids and fighting people are different,” Kix says.

“Alright Kix I’ll look ask but I don’t know if I’ll get an answer” I say. 

“Thank you Sir” Kix says He gives me a salute and I salute back and he goes to help the injured. I start walking towards Rex

“So Sir where are we heading next?” I ask.

“Were heading back to coruscant, General Skywalker and commander Tano are back and so were meeting back with them”

“Alright Sir”. We salute and I walk off to help Kix with the injured. I see so many men some dead and some barely breathing and struggling to stay alive. Then there are some that wish they could die. Their wounds are so bad that they just want to give up. It hurts to see and listen to their pain. We load up the gunships with wounded and the dead. The dead being covered with white sheets. Kix gives us his official report on our casualties and we head back to the venators and we head off for coruscant once again.


	7. Chapter 7

The ride to coruscant was long and dry. Kix was busy tending to the wounded most if not all the time. Rex and I were leading the forces during the ride. Rex was on the bridge. But I had decided I wanted to walk around and take my mind off the battle. When we finally reached Coruscant I decided to help Kix unload the wounded and the dead. I took the wounded with Kix to the medical facilities. After I met up with Rex and we went to the Jedi temple so we could meet up with General Skywalker and Commander Tano. We walk up the long steps until we finally reach the top. When we reach the top we finally meet up with Commander Tano and General Skywalker.

“General Skwalker,Commander Tano, how was the water war?” I ask. 

“Well it was very different from regular combat” General Skywalker says.

“Yeah it was very annoying, it was a lot harder to swing a lightsaber in water” Commander Tano says.

“Yeah well at least you came back alive” I say. Rex nods.

“So where are headed off to next on our next adventure” I ask.

“Well before anything we need some rest” General skywalker says.

“We all need some rest, I heard about your guy’s mission. We took a massive hit, didn't we?” General Skywalker says.   
“We did, sir” Rex says.

“Alright because of that we're going to get some well needed rest” general skywalker says.

“Tell the men to go out and have some fun, go to 79’s or whatever just get their minds off the war” General skywalker says. Rex nods and salutes as well as I. We begin to walk off but before Commander Tano stops me.

“Hey captain” She shouts. I stop and wait for her.

“Yes ma’am” I say.

“I just want to say thank you for the save” She starts.

“I heard about what you did for me and those padawans” She says.

“It’s nothing Commander, just doing what I do best” I say. She sticks out her hand for a fist bump and I fist bump her.

“I heard you’ve been hanging out with Senator Amidala a bit,” She says.

“Where have you heard from kid” I ask. Ahsoka looks a bit annoyed

“First don’t call me kid, I’m officially older than you” She says.

“Second she told me” She finishes.

“I think she might like you” 

“What do you mean?” I ask. She looks at me funny.

“Like she likes you” She says. 

“Well I am honored that she does” I say. She looks at me like I have no idea what I am talking about. We begin to walk from the temple. General Skywalker catches up with us.

“Hey kids, what were you talking about” He asks.

“Don’t call me kid master,” Commander Tano says.

“And we were just talking about how senator Amidala like the captain” She says.

“Oh really, yeah she definitely likes you” General skywalker says.   
“I’m honored and all but why, we’ve only really talked when I last here and that was like months ago” I say. Anakin and Ahsoka smile cheekily at me.

“See, that's not what she told us,” Commander Tano says.

“Senator Amidala told us you guys would contact during the times you guys were away” General skywalker says. I feel embarrassed for whatever reason and luckily I was wearing a helmet because my face was a tomato.

“Um, well sir” I start. The General and commander both look at me amused. 

“I really have no one to talk to other than my brothers or you guys” I say.

“So we talk and sometimes we just talk for hours until it’s time for a mission or a brefing” I say.

“Sometimes she talks and sometimes I talk, there are times we talk until one of us falls asleep” I finish. 

“It’s just that she is so easy to talk to sir, Like we share differences and our similarities”. We start to get closer and closer to the transport and we walk inside and take our seats.

“Like when we first met, We were talking about the war and how none of us wanted this” I say.

“But we need to fight for us and our kids, Sir” I finish. General Skywalker and Commander Tano look amused.

“Damn Captain you must really like her then” General Skywalker says with a smug smile on his face. I look at him confused.

“What sir” I ask.

“He means that you have a crush on Senator Amidala” Commander Tano. And almost immediately I feel embarrassed and I try to set the story right.

“What Sir how could you possibly make that assumption” I ask, 

“Well captain, the way you talk about her it’s almost obvious that you like her” He says. I begin to say something but he cuts me off.

“Listen it’s okay to have a crush, I had one on her too, heck Ahsoka probably even had one at one point” General skywalker says. Commander Tano cheeks flush red further proving General Skywalker’s point. The shuttle begins to dock not at the resolute but at Senator apartment.

“Also the Senator wants to see you” General Skywalker says.

“Good luck Captain” Commander Tano says cheekily. The ship flies to somewhere other than here. In the ship.

“So do you really think he likes her?” Ahsoka asks.

“Oh yeah, Like I said before it’s obvious” Anakin says.

“Okay, new question, Do you think she likes him?” Ahsoka asks.

“Maybe, who knows, I think so with the way she would talk about him it sounds like when he was talking” Anakin says.

“Let's just hope they figure it out soon,” Anakin says. 

I had been walking in the complex. I had been her before. I almost began to get Dejavu. I see myself walking down the same hallway with my white shiny phase l armor. I see Rex and General Skywalker walking up there as well. I still remember the first time the senator and I met. It feels like almost yesterday. When I finally reach the door. I knock on it first. It takes her a second but she finally opens up.

“Captain how nice to see you,” the Senator says.

“Please come in” She continues. I walk in and I walk to her sofa. It’s nice and comfy. I sat on the spot that I sat on the very first time I came.

“So captain I’m going to assume you haven’t figured a name yet” She asks. She pours us some drinks wine I believe. She hands me a cup. I take it and set it down. I take off my helmet and place it to my side. After I take a sip.

“No ma’am” I say.

“And why is that?” She asks. 

“Well I don’t want to rush it, but it has to feel right, Considering it is gonna last my entire life” I say.

“No worries” She says. We continue to take more sips.

“So General Skywalker said you requested my presence” I announce. The senator looks at me amused.

“I did indeed,” She says. She places her glass down.

“But why Ma'am?” I ask.

“Can't I ask for my friend” She says teasingly. After that we had been talking about anything from politics to the newest Tv show. We sat there just talking and talking. Eventually we ended up getting a bit too tipsy. 

“I Think we might’ve had a bit too much,” I say. I can feel myself slur my words. I hear the senator giggle. 

“You know for some odd reason the General think I like you” I say. I had no idea why I said that. It must’ve been the alcohol. This was my first take on alcohol and it barely felt like I had any. I guess I’m a lightweight when it comes to alcohol.

“And why would they think that?” She asks. She slurs her words as well. I just give her a jokingly shrug.

“I don’t know,” I say. I give a jokingly face while I do that. Then she begins to get serious. She starts getting closer and closer.

“Well do you” She says. Her voice gets softer and softer. She gets closer until we're face to face.

“I um” I say embarrassed. She cuts me off. She puts her finger on my lips. It takes a while but she lunges and plants a rough kiss on my lips. I feel her arms go around my neck. She caught me off guard. The kiss feels good and I taste the wine from her lips. I kiss back and we kiss for a minute until I realize what’s going on. This is the alcohol taking over. It’s taken over her and I can’t let it take over me so before I let this go somewhere we both might regret I end it. I quickly get up.

“I’m sorry, I need to go” I say. I grab my helmet and leave the room leaving her with no explanation. I quickly leave the complex and head on the fastest ship to the resolute. When I get back to the resolute and head to my bunk and I think about what had just happened today.


	8. Umbara

Right now we're getting our briefing for our next mission which is Umbara. Right now General Skywalker and Kenobi were giving our briefing.

“Masters Krell and Tiin till be supporting my troops in the south while Anakin's battalion comes in from the north and takes out enemy reinforcements. It is imperative that we conquer the capital city as quickly as possible and hold it”. Than General Skywalker jumps in  
“Our biggest problem is gonna be the local militia. The Umbarans have aligned themselves with the Separatists and are heavily armed. ARC Trooper Fives will be assisting my units on special assignment” General Skywalker says while referring to Fives.

“Ready to do my part, General Skywalker” Fives says.

“Nice to have you onboard,” Rex says.

“Just like old times” Fives says.

“Remember Anakin, Cody and I will be 12 klicks to your south. We're counting on you to take out those local fighters, or, I'm afraid the capital will never surrender.

“Does my battalion have to do everything?” General Skywalker asks.

“You seem to always volunteer”. 

“All right, let's go!” I shout. We all hop in the gunship piloted by our best pilot Hawke. He opens up the blast doors and we see how foggy it is.

“It’s gonna be a bumpy ride” I say with a smile.Hardcase laughs.

“There's a lot of surface fire,” Rex says.

“They ain’t got nothing we can’t handle sir” Hardcase says. And the gunship next to us gets hit and explodes. I just shake my head at Hardcase and he shrugs. 

“You hangin’ in their Tup” I shout.

“So far so good Captain” He says. Tup was one of the newest recruits that had joined the 501st. He’s young but he’s got potential. We got closer to the umbaran surface and we signaled for our A.R.F boys to go lighten up the area. We drop them and they all gather up.

“After them boys” The A.R.F says. I’m pretty sure his name is Boomer. They run after the umbarans and fire their weapons and some explode on the way. Some get shot off and some get hurt badly. But most are able to make it up the hill and take out the cannons. That gives Hawke enough space to drop us down along with the rest of the troops. When we reach the surface we rush out.

“GO GO GO” I yell. We all rush out and I take out my pistols and start firing at whatever is in front of us. To be honest Most of us didn’t really know where anything was so we just started blasting. We all ran together but tried not to bunch up so they wouldn’t get a clear shot. Hardcase ran with the Z-6 rotary cannon while Jesse, Tup, Kix and I ran with Dc-15a. We fired in front of us wherever we could find umbarans. I stood close to Fives with Rex and General Skywalker.  
“This map has a ridge at 23 degrees North, Northwest” Rex shouts. He fires two more rounds and dodges a couple. He’s really good at that.

“Good. We can use it as a staging area” General Skywalker says as he deflects a couple of blasts.

“That's it! Take 'em round right!” Someone says.

“Keep movin'. We've got to claim that ridge. The other battalions are counting on us!” I shout. Hopefully that can motivate the boys.

“Don't stray too far. The enemy could have the whole place rigged with traps” General Skywalker says.

“I can't even see the enemy!” Tup yells. He’s got a point, I can’t see a damn thing in this fog.

“That's why they're called the Shadow People, Tup” Jesse shouts. We keep advancing into the fog and into the darkness. Then an umbaran ship came and bombed an area where a lot of my men were bunched up in.

“Everybody, Take Cover” Rex yells. Then we reach a hill where most of the fire is coming from and we run off the hill where we see a bunch of umbarans. We quickly take them out and their artillery. But we made it, we made it up the hill. We see Umbarans falling back and we fire and fire but then we reach Rexs staging area where we took a break and gave the boys a rest. We gave Kix the necessary time to give the injured a look at. I helped Kix with the injured with the other medics until Rex called for me. I walked over to where Rex and General Skywalker were scouting General Kenobi's battalion and how they were doing.

“General Kenobi’s balltian sir” Rex implied.

“They're pushing towards the capital. We'll need to move out as soon as the men are ready” General Skywalker reports.

“All platoons have reported in, General” Dogma says. He’s also one of the new recruits who’s very loyal to the jedi. I can understand why though, he’s been taught to follow orders ever since he was born.

“Get some rest” General Skywalker says. But he doesn’t listen

“Thank you, sir. I'm fine” Dogma implies.

“The general's giving you an order, Dogma” Rex says. 

“Of course, Sir” Dogma says. He salutes and runs off.

“He's wound tight, but he's loyal,” Rex says.

“He kind of reminds me of you and the captain” General Skywalker says referring to me. I guess I haven’t really broken out of my shell yet. 

“You know I’m not gonna keep calling you Captain” General Skywalker says.

“Sooner or later you're gonna have to pick a name” He says with a smirk..

“It’s either that or we're gonna call you kid” He says. I hear fives Chuckle and I see Rex smirk.

“Understood sir” I say. I watch the ongoing attack as the 212th rages on the umbarans. But that was until I heard Blaster fire in the back. 

“The enemy's circled behind us. Everybody we must defend our backs!” Fives yells. I take out my pistols and start firing at the enemy behind us. Damn it is hard to see with this damn fog. I fire at the incoming umbarans and We eventually meet up with Hardcase, Jesse, and Tup. Rex says something about an airstrike.

“There's an opening to our South. I recommend we move all platoons off the ridge in case the air strike overshoots.

“Good thinking, Rex. Everyone, move out now!” General Skywalker shouts. We fire behind us and I throw a smoke grenade to provide us cover. We all head down the hill so hopefully we get our air support. I huddle up next to a tree with Fives, Rex, The General, Kix, and Jesse and Tup being behind us. We all aim our weapons at the hill we just came down.

“All here, Sir” Rex says.

“Stay covered. We have to hold the position” General Skywalker announces.

“Are you sure those bombers are coming?” Tup asks nervously. We wait for a couple of seconds until we see two bombers bomb the hill we were on.

“Good old OddBall, always on target” Jesse announces.

“Glad we got off that ridge” General Skywalker says.

“Yeah” Rex agrees. 

“Ha! That'll teach 'em” Hardcase shouts. We got everything together and made sure everyone who made it checked back in when a gunship came in. Out came General Krell. A jedi General who’s supposed to be helping us on an attack.

“General Krell’s here” Dogma asks.  
“Something big must be going on,” Fives says. I stand next to General Skywalker and Rex when General Krell comes over.

“Master Krell, my thanks for the air support,” General Skywalker says.

“Indeed, General Skywalker. The locals have proven to be more resourceful than we anticipated” General Krell replies. General Krell was a big guy, He was taller than all of us and had 4 arms. He kind of looked like a fish to be honest.

“But that's not the reason for your visit”.

“No. The council has ordered you back to Coruscant, effective immediately”

“What? Wh-why?” General Skywalker asks confusedly. 

“I'm afraid a request was made by the Supreme Chancellor, and the Council obliged. That is all they would tell me”.

“Well, I can't just leave my men”

“I'll be taking over in the interim” 

“Don't worry about a thing, Sir. We'll have this city under Republic control by the time you're back” Rex says.

“Master Krell, this is Rex and” He starts. He looks back at me waiting for an answer. Talking about being put on the spot. I remember seeing this delicious restaurant on Cousant. I’m pretty sure it was called Nate’s or Nathaniel, Can’t really remember which one.

“Nathaniel sir” I announced. I guess this is my name now.

“These two are my first in command. You won't find finer or more loyal troopers anywhere” General Skywalker says.

“Good to hear that. I wish you well, Skywalker” Krell says.

“Your reputation precedes you, General. It is an honor to be serving you”. I’ll be honest I’ve never heard of this guy before so....

Krell:” I find it very interesting, Captain, that you are able to recognize the value of honor, for a clone. Stand at attention when I address you. Your flattery is duly noted, but it will not be rewarded. There's a reason my command is so effective. And it's because I do things by the book. And that includes protocol. Have all platoons ready to move out immediately. That is all”

Rex: “Eh…”. 

Krell: “Quicken that pace, battalion! This isn't some training course on Kamino”

Fives: “The new general has a way with words”.

“You can say that again” I say. I agree with Fives because he is clearly not a motivational speaker.

Rex: “He's just trying to keep us on schedule”

Fives: “By raising everyone's ire?”

Rex: “Either way, he's in charge and we've got a job to do. Just treat him with respect and we'll all get along fine”.

Fives: “Do you see that?”

Rex: “Yeah. Ready your weapons”. Everyone aim’s their weapons at the incoming creatures. I take out my pistols and we all fire but we miss. One of them takes out one of our A.R.Fs. And one grabs one flew around

Clone Troopers: “Ugh! Ah!”. We see Krell jump and grab the animal causing it to drop the trooper. Kix and Fives quickly rush to him to see if he’s alright. Krell drags the creature down and stabs it with his lightsabers.

Krell: “Anyone else want to stop and play with the animals? Didn't think so. Now keep moving!”. And so we do.

Kix: “Sirs, we've been keeping this pace for 12 hours now. The men are getting worn down. We should rest”. Rex and I both nod and we catch up with general Krell to let him know.

Rex: “General Krell, the top of this ridge will make a good place for the men to make camp”

Krell: “The men don't need rest. They need the resolve to complete the task at hand”.

“But sir--” I start but I quickly get cut off.

Krell: “CC-5598. are you reading me?”

“Excuse me, Sir?” I ask. I haven’t heard those digits in a long time so it came at a surprise when he announced them.

“I asked you a question CC-5598. Do you understand the need to adhere to my strategy?”

Rex: “Sir, the terrain is extremely hostile. Despite the difficulty of the conditions, the battalion is making good time. These men just need a little break”.

Krell: “Captains, do I need to remind you of this battalion's strategic mission in conquering this planet? Look back. See those platoons? Their mission is to take this city and take it swiftly. Time and rest are luxuries the Republic cannot afford. We are the key to this invasion. The other battalions are counting on our support. If we fail, everyone fails. Do you understand this? Do all of you understand this? Now, move on!”.

“We're not getting that rest are we?” Kix asks. I just shake my head and the platoon moves forward.

“Sir, we're ready to bring our forward platoons in for a surgical strike on the city's defenses,” Rex says.

Krell: “There won't be any need, Captain”. Now I was confused but wasn’t the plan to do exactly that.

Rex: “Sir?”. Rex and I look at each other in confusion.

Krell: “All platoons will execute a forward assault along the main route to the city”.

Rex: “But. Sir, General Skywalker's plan was to surprise them with multiple attacks. If we come in from the main route, they're likely to engage us in a full-frontal assault”.

Krell: “Change of plans, Captain. I'm in command now”. I decided to step in with.

“With all due respect, General, we don't know what we're up against. It might be wiser to think first.

Krell: “Are you questioning my order? This battalion will take the main road straight to the capital. You will not stop and you will not turn back, regardless of the resistance you meet. We will attack them with all our troops, not some sneak attack with a few men. That is my order, and you will follow it explicitly. Do I make myself clear, CC-5598 and CT-7567?”

Rex: Yes, General.

“Yes Sir” I say.

Krell: “Now, engage”.

Tup asks.: “So, why aren't we sticking to the original plan and probing the city defenses first?”.

“Beats me, General Skywalker’s was a lot safer and a lot more strategically sound” I say. I hear a hums in agreement. 

Hardcase: “We can do this. Let's take 'em!”

Jesse: “Yeah, leave it to Hardcase to dive in head-first”.

Fives: “The general's new plan is reckless”. I hum in agreement.

Dogma: “You ever think that maybe the general knows what he is doing?”

Fives: “I know you two think this is a bad idea”. He refers to Rex and I.

Rex: “I raised my objection to General Krell's plan, but he didn't agree. So this is it”. 

“I did too, but as you can see it did not go well” I say.

Fives: “Well what if he's wrong? Then what?”

Rex: “This isn't the time for a debate. Right now we have to stay alert”.

“As much as I hate this plan, Rex is right we have to stay focused and sound if we're gonna come out alive” I say.

Tup says.: “Eh, it's too quiet out there”. He’s right but we have to keep moving. We move for a little longer when all of a sudden two explosions go off and I hear two men scream in pain.

Clone Trooper: “Ah! Ah!”. We quickly prone as it’s procedure for whenever this would happen.

Rex: Mines! Nobody move! We stay down for a bit. I get up first and I point at the two men down. The guys behind know what this means and they go check on them.

Clone Trooper: Oz is down.

Clone Trooper: So is Ringo. I nod and look at rex.

Rex: Can you sweep 'em?. He asks Fives because he has a minesweeper.

Fives: “There are more over here. Looks like the whole road's been booby trapped. Everyone watch your step” He says as he exposes mines in front of us. We walk a little further until we hear and feel an explosion behind us. We see umbarans come out of the trees and start blasting at us. It was a damn trap, I take out my pistols and start firing at umbarans and I’m able to kill two right off the bat.

Tup shouts: We're completely exposed!. We have no damn cover while they have everything as cover.

Rex: “Hold your ground!” He shouts as fire two bolts and dodges three. I turn around and quickly fire at the umbarans killing a good four with a collateral. I take out a grenade and throw them in the trees.

Hardcase shouts “You want a piece of this?”. He fires his cannon into the tree line killing a good amount of umbarans. Then another explosion happens causing a couple of my men to scream and fly.

Jesse implies “I think Hardcase made 'em mad”. I just chuckle and keep on firing. I fire and fire and I hit a couple but most are just lost in the abyss.

“We're blown!” Tup yells. I keep on firing and firing. I turn and fire at the umbarans on the trees killing one but missing the other.

“The Umbarans are advancing!” Fives shouts as he kills one and turns to kill another.

Hardcase shouts: “Make 'em eat heat!” as he fires his cannon at umbarans in the treeline.

Dogma: They're coming from all directions.

“We don't have any cover!” Fives yells. They're everywhere and so we just fire and fire and fire. I turn my attention to Rex 

Rex:”We need to pull back. Get them to follow us. If we can draw them out, we can see them. If we can see them, we can hit them. All squads, pull back now!”. 

“Good idea” I shouted back. He nods and we begin to fall back. We

Tup shouts as he pulls back.“This can't be good. I turn slightly as I run back with the others. I get off a couple of shots but I’m not really aiming. When we finally make it back reinforcements come and help us and I hear Fives yell

“Get ready! Here they come!”. Now I turn and I start aiming and I kill 4 umbarans. 

Rex: Stand fast. Hit 'em with everything you've got. We stand tall and fire everything we have at them which tells them to run while they still can. And that’s what they do. They begin to fall back.

Hardcase yells at the fleeing umbarans: Ha, ha, ha! Where you goin'? Get back here! 

“They're falling back!” Fives shouts out. Now that they're gone we finally could relax. But relaxing doesn’t last long when you have General Krell as you're commanding officer.

“CT-7567, CC-5598 do you two have a malfunction in your design? You pulled your forces back from taking the capital city. The enemy now has control of this route. This entire operation has been compromised because of your failure!

Fives: General Krell, in case you haven't noticed, Captain Rex and Captain Nathaniel just saved this platoon. Surely you won't fail to recognize that. Fives says strongly. He’s not wrong.

Krell says as he turns on his lightsaber to threaten Fives: “ARC-5555, stand down”.

Fives: Sir, yes, Sir. He’s clearly pissed off of what just happened and I don’t blame him. We got completely embarrassed out their.

Rex: “Sir, if I may address your accusation; we followed your orders, even in the face of a plan that was in our opinion severely flawed, a plan that cost us men, not clones! Men! As sure as it is our duty to remain loyal to your command, We also have another duty, to protect those men”.

Krell: You have a spark of tenacity, Captain. I'll give you that. I know that I don't command like the Jedi you're used to serving. Certainly not like General Skywalker. But I have my way. It may be difficult, but these are difficult times. And it's proven effective. I suppose your loyalty to your men is to be commended. They seem to admire this. That's important to an effective commander. All right, Captain Rex Captain Nathaniel, your opinion has been noted. Dismissed.

Fives: “I think he almost complimented you”.

Rex: “Uh, it's hard to tell”.

“Incoming!” Hardcase yells out. The Umbarans came back for round 2 to say the least. I get behind a down walker with Rex and Fives. I take out my pistols again and begin firing at the incoming umbarans.

Rex: The Umbarans must've regrouped for a counterattack. Everyone, we must hold this position!

Fives: You think General Krell still intends on taking the capital using this strategy?

Rex: I don't know. I'll get back to you on that if we survive this battle.


End file.
